Complications of post-inflammation in uveitis patients includes destruction of photoreceptors, gliosis, choroidal scar, and formations of cyclitic membrane, snowbanking and preretinal membrane. Pos-inflammatory membrane composition ma play an important role in the cause of complications associated with uveitis. In this study, eyes enucleated from patients with end stages of chronic anterior uveitis (formation of cyclitic membrane), pars planitis (formation of preretinal membrane) were evaluated immunohistochemically. Glial cells and proliferating Muller cells were the major cellular components in these membranes. Basement membrane-like components and new collagens were the major extracellular membrane components.